pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitney (Adventures)
Whitney is the Goldenrod City Gym Leader during the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Whitney specialises in using Normal-type Pokémon. Personality Whitney has a more exuberant and arrogant personality than her game counterpart, as shown when she challenges Gold to a bicycle race around Cherrygrove City. Skills Whitney is an experienced user of Normal-type Pokémon, being the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. However, due to Suicune evaluating the Johto Gym Leaders' strengths, it can be ascertained that she is not a strong Trainer, as Suicune never challenged her. It is also seen during the Gym Leader Tournament, that when Whitney faced off against Misty, she was defeated easily. Appearance Whitney is identical in appearance to her game counterpart. Plot Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter .]] Whitney is recording a session at the Radio Tower with Mary, when Gold bursts in. He notices a Smeargle sitting on the bench besides Mary, as Whitney berates him for interrupting their recording. When the manager gets angry at the two of them, Whitney directly blames the commotion on Gold, while he does the opposite. As reports flood in with positive reviews of the broadcast, Whitney is ecstatic that things worked out so well. She instantly hounds on Gold, stating that she was the one who gave Smeargle to Mary, and the two begin to bicker again. The manager alleviates the situation, announcing that Whitney and Gold will race one another from Cherrygrove City to the National Park and back. Whitney proclaims that she will win the race for Mary, as Gold tells her to stop bragging. .]] As the manager signals Whitney and Gold to get ready, she uses her Miltank's Spin Attack to knock Gold off balance. When Gold accuses her of cheating, Whitney informs him that there was no pre-ordained rule that said Pokémon were not allowed to be used. Whitney shoots ahead, with Gold in close pursuit. However, Whitney comes across a huge tree blocking the route, and the tv crew informs her that they cannot bypass it. Whitney expresses her anger that Gold will catch up to her, taking it out on the crew. Frustrated with waiting, Whitney orders her Miltank to attack the tree with Tackle, but it was able to withstand the attack. She is surprised at this, as Gold attempts to attack with his Explotaro. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, as a giant Rhydon appears and kidnaps Whitney. Gold uses the Sudowoodo to attempt a surprise attack on the Rhydon, which successfully prises Whitney from its grip. However, in the fall, Whitney breaks her arm. When they return to the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Gold proclaims himself as the victor, which prompts Whitney to state that she will win, if they ever hold a rematch. Whitney then faced off against an ice replica of Suicune, which nevertheless was able to decimate all of her Pokémon. However, with assistance from Pryce, Whitney was able to defeat it. Later, during the Gym Leader tournament, Whitney is arranged to fight against Misty, which ultimately results in her defeat. Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon trainers